


Favourite

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [66]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: N/ACharacter: Steve HarringtonWarning: N/A





	Favourite

“I brought your favourite!” You look up from where you’re reading a book on the sofa, curled up in a pile of blankets and cosy clothes. The autumn weather had finally taken a turn and it finally cold enough to curl up properly.

It’s Steve, he’s let himself in with the key you’d given him after you’d dated for a year and a half. In his hands is the familiar take-away packaging of your favourite indulgent and 100% bad for you food. You had not asked him to bring food and it’s startling to realise he’d brought it because he wanted to, he’d just…thought of bringing you it without prompting. It made you smile over at him.

“You didn’t have to, babe.”

“I figured you probably hadn’t eaten yet…and you’ve been stressed lately about the party and…I figured I’d do something nice.” He says as he leans down to press a quick to your cheek before moving into the kitchen and dividing up the meal onto plates.

“Here” He hands you your plate before plopping down next to you and you take the opportunity to press your arm and side against him as he turns the television on and the two of you begin to eat.

“Thank you…for thinking of me. You’re very sweet.” His cheeks go slightly ruddier in colour at your words and you smile at him wider. He honestly was the sweetest boyfriend you could ask for., 

 

 


End file.
